To Err is Human
by Pureauthor
Summary: A clear moonlit night, Raven has a little... surprise. PG13 for implications. Read and Review please.


To Err Is Human

()()()()()()

Darkness had already fallen on the camp when Raven pushed aside his tent flap, and stepped out into the cool night air. Taking a deep breath, he stepped around the various other tents, arranged in loose circles around the fire that was now burning brightly.

Glancing around, he noted that most of the group he had been traveling with were around the campfire, enjoying themselves. He even saw Nils bow before striking up a jaunty tune, dancing around the fire.

They were having fun, of course, but socializing wasn't Raven's style. Neither was skulking, come to think of it. Shaking his head, he alighted himself at a tree near the periphery of the camp and began cleaning the blood from his sword.

"Stupid brigands…" He muttered to himself. The earlier battle had taxed them rather heavily, and while nothing the team couldn't handle, most of them were rather tired. As he finished cleaning, he secured the sword in his sheathe, and began a lazy stroll back towards his tent. By the campfire, Nils finished his song, to thunderous applause. He could see the kid grinning as he took his bows.

"Ohhhhh…"

Raven stopped short. That voice… turning slowly, he located his sister's tent and began a slow walk over to it.

Another low moan. Definitely Priscilla. Silently, Raven creeped up to the tent.

"Ugh, that feels good…"

Raven's eyes narrowed in fury. What the _hell_ was going on in there?! Subconsciously, he gripped the edge of his sword, sliding it out of his sheathe.

"Ohhhh… harder, Erk, yes… that's it…"

_ERK?!_ Raven's incredulity was only matched by the fury that surged through him. That mage, hired to _protect_ his sister, had dared to-

"Damn…" Priscilla sighed. "Why didn't we do this earlier?" This was punctuated by another soft moan. Raven nearly had a heart attack.

Silently, Raven crept to the tent opening. Tied securely together, of course. But nothing his sword couldn't handle. He wasn't sure what exactly he'd do to the mage, but he knew that he had to stop this, no matter what. Not to mention his little sister. This disgraced her, disgraced what remained of House Cornwell, and disgraced House Carleon as well. Raven growled softly to himself before gripping his sword tighter.

With a quick precise motion, he slashed cleanly through the knot holding the tent flaps together, and pushed the canvas aside.

"_What_ the bloody hell is going on in-" Then he stopped. And stared. Then he blinked. And stared again.

Priscilla was sitting cross-legged on the tent floor, staring at Raven in shock. Behind her stood Erk, half-rising from his kneeling position. He could see the tell-tale glow of magic coalescing in his hand. More significantly, Raven saw that both were fully clothed.

"I… um, what- I…" Raven sputtered softly. From his current view, his assumption that Priscilla and Erk had been making love was off by an order of magnitude.

Erk was the first to recover. Releasing the magic energy in his palm, he stood fully and bowed. "Lord Raven?" He asked. "What did you come here for?"

"I… well, that is, I…" For the first time in his memory, he was speechless. In a desperate attempt to make some sort of response, he gestured towards Priscilla. "I, uh…"

"Lady Priscilla was weary after today's battle. I had decided to give her a massage so as to relieve her body of tension." Erk said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, and he's rather good at it too." Priscilla smiled, and in the darkness of the tent, Erk flushed slightly.

"Was…" Erk hesitated. "Was I wrong in doing so?"

"What? Oh, no! Nothing wrong with that at all! I, um… I need to go." Stepping out of the tent as quickly as he could, Raven slapped his forehead. How could he have possibly thought his sister would do something so rash as engage in sex? The idea seemed ludicrous now.

"Maybe I need to start relaxing as well." Raven sighed. And with a shake of his head, he headed off for the campfire where Eliwood was dancing with Ninian, to the cheers and claps of everyone present.

Priscilla waited until she was absolutely certain Raven was gone. With a long sigh of contentment, she let the feeling of Erk's finger massaging her shoulders spread across her body, releasing pent-up fatigue and tension. Then, she leant back, stretching out so her head rested on Erk's lap.

"I noticed you didn't tell him what we were doing before." She smiled up at him.

"What?" Erk replied, returning the smile. "Do you _really_ want your brother going homicidal on me?"

"No, I suppose not." Priscilla said, suppressing an involuntary yawn. Sleep was fast catching up with her.

"I'm not very sure that he'd murder me over a bit of kissing. Best not to take chances, though." Erk mused softly, as he ran a hand through Priscilla's lustrous hair. His only reply was a soft murmur from his lover, signifying that she was almost completely asleep.

With a tiny smile, Erk carried Priscilla over to her mat, and lay her down. Unfastening his cloak, he swept it over her, covering her from the chill of the night. Then, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you." He said softly. Then, standing, he walked over to the exit, and left the tent. And by the campfire, the others sat, warming themselves with it's dying glow.

()()()()()()

Well, how do you like it? This didn't take me too long to write, but I rather enjoyed it.

And to anyone who doesn't like ErkxPriscilla pairings, sorry, but I'm a master of controversial pairings. (Windshipping, and Siegfried-Sopihita come to mind.) There is in-game dialogue, anyway, that supports Erk and Priscilla.

Well thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
